Total Drama Mania
by DaLightningKid V2
Summary: After the success of Pahkitew Island, Chris is now appointed to make the most successful season yet. Watch as twenty-two contestants battle it out for two million dollars. So see who will strive, who will crumble, who will form friendships, who will be mortal enemies, and who will found love. This and so many more will be answer on Total Drama Mania(SYOC Closed)
1. The Chosen Ones

Chris smiles at his reflection on the mirror. "Ain't this a pretty face. Oh yes I am."

An intern can be heard in the background. "Ah...Sir, we're rolling." The intern said as Chris looks at the camera, shocked. "We are." Chris said as the intern nods at him.

Chris trying to play it off, gets the reading of the cast." Well here are the contestants and from the looks of it, this might be the most dangerous cast to ever compete." Chris says sadistically. "I can't wait for it."

 **The Chosen Ones...**

Boys:

Ryan Walker- The Stoic Outsider

Ethan Cloverdale- The Gamer

Jacque Cortez Metoyer- The Convicted Felon

Conan Wright- The Hot Geek

Ethan James Black- The Supernatural Fan

Peter John O'Doyle- The Ambitous Detective

Jacob Keller- The Powerhouse Farmer

Cooper Layton- The Loudmouth

Renero Sweets- The Motherly Goofball

Achilles Thanos- A Spartan

Lysander Smith- The Romantic One

Girls:

Nirvana Banks- The Short Fuse

Jeane Valentine- The Italian Fighter

Princess Elizabeth- The Elegant Beauty

Aria Benson- The Airhead Artist

Smith Romona Albert- The Alternative One

Vanessa Singh- The Talented One

Alyssa Pankey- The Single Teen Mother

Rylee- The Professional Photographer

Caitlin- The Multiple Girl

Marie Ackerman- The Shy Activist

Riley Evens- The Goth

 **That's the cast a.k.a The Chosen Ones. Thanks again to all those who submitted. I sincerely apologize to everyone for the long hiatus but don't worry, I'm back and better than before.**


	2. The Chosen Ones Arrive(Part 1)

The screen turned black and white as collage of films shows up. An island pops up as the words "Total Drama Island" was shown. It fades before an empty movie studio lot appears with the words "Total Drama Action" was shown... That also fades before a plane noise was heard as a busted old airplane was flying in the air. "Total Drama World Tour" appeared before that too faded... The island from before was again shown now filled with radiation as the words "Total Drama Revenge of the Island". Camp Wawanaka was shown once more, a little cleaned up this time where the words "Total Drama All Stars" appears...A new island emerges on the screen as the screen goes in color for second before going back to black and white. The words "Total Drama Pahkitew Island" appears before everything suddenly went black...When the screen returns, everything was in color. Towns, Islands, Mountains, and other places was shown as children cheering was heard. "Total Drama Mania"...

There on an island was Chris McClean. The man was smiling widely like a kid in a candy store. "Ah, it's good to be back!" He yelled. "Welcome to season seven of the most action packed reality show worldwide. This is Total Drama. There was the Island, the Action, the World Tour, the Revenge of the Island, the All Stars, the Pahkitew Island and the spin offs but now were back. Twenty-two contestants will compete for a not one million but two million dollars. For the seventh time..teen freaks, geeks, outcasts, egos, and cowards will crush, bash, and smash through the dangerous challenges with only one goal in mind: to surviv-" Chris stopped when the camera shook no making the host stop smiling. "Wrong show...what I meant to say was win the money. Yeah, win the money." Chris laughed nervously. "You all wouldn't want to miss this season cause the struggle is real where 22 people will compete for a two million dollars. Who will lose, who will win, who will crack, there's many questions to be answer and unanswered as 21 will fall and one will rise. So check it out on Total...Drama...Mania!" Chris said as the camera fades to black.

The camera fades to Chris at dock in the island. "Many people entered but the producers and I picked 22 people who are wild cards from the bunch of teens that we already know. This competition is gonna be intense so let's see the contestants." As Chris said this, a boat pulls up in the front of the dock. A scrawny boy walks down with his luggage to the dock to meet Chris. "Here's the first one, please welcome Ethan." Chris said as camera pans to the skinny but tall boy who was busy playing his video game to notice his surroundings. Ethan was pale with long brown hair that goes to his shoulders. He wore a green hoodie that goes with his green eyes that went with his beige jeans, and black sneakers.

Ethan sighed before he put the game in his pocket. He smiled when he went over to shake Chris' hand. "It's great to be here Chris, I hope to make it far on this show." Smiling sheepishly, Ethan was just happy to be on the show, more than anything else.

The next contestant appears, where another pale short skinny boy with gray eyes wearing a dark black trench coat, dark gray trousers, and black boots. He has dark brown almost black messy hair that is covered by a detective hat on his head that is too big for him.

"Hey Chris, it's great to be here. Just hope no mystery challenges comes in." The boy said in a jokingly but mature investigator like tone.

"I sure hope not, Peter because the challenges are gonna be brutal." Chris said in amusement.

"Which I will sure accomplish, if I want to get into detective school." Peter said as he goes to where Ethan is standing at.

"Yeah, sure..." Chris said with gritted teeth which changes into a smirk. "Let's welcome, Riley." The host exclaimed as a girl gets out the boat.

The ice-eyed girl named Riley screamed Goth with a capital G. She has a averages height with wide hips, a big bust, long legs, and hourglass figure which got looks from the two boys in the park. She has black hair that has faded dark blue highlights with bangs covering her right eye. She wears black skinny jeans, a Green-Day shirt with a grenade heart logo on it, a black biker jacket with black converses and a skull necklace with red eyes.

"Wow you could never tell the difference between her and Gwen." Chris said jokingly.

"Stuff it McUnt, Gwen is nowhere near Gothic as me. I'm here to have some fun." Riley said sinisterly.

"That's what they all say but let's see how it goes with you, for now just go other there." Chris said pointing to to where Ethan and Peter are at who waves happily.

As Riley goes over there, Peter goes to shake her hand. He stops however when Riley growls at him. Ethan ignores this as he gets a game out of his pocket and starts playing it.

The boat arrives with the next contestant being probably the shortest and palest competitor on the show. She has blue eyes, curly long red hair, and pink lip gloss. She wears a purple hoodie, blue skinny jeans, a purple headband, black and pink boots, and carries a pink backpack.

"Everyone welcome Nirvana." Chris said as he stares at the fourth competitor bemused.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to be here." Nirvana stated as she walks to where the others are at. As she walks over there Chris states." She won't last a day." Nirvana hears that and clenches her fist which no one takes notice of.

When the next boat arrives, a short slight tan boy with spiky hair that surprisingly went down to reach his neck came off the boat. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he walks down to where Chris is at. Everyone stops and looks at the newcomer due to dark aura that seems to be surrounding him. He wears a black short-sleeve hoodie that had a lightning logo on it, gray baggy shorts with a chain, black combat boots, black wristbands and a necklace with a wolf's tooth on it. As he reaches Chris, he opens his eyes showing his gray right eye and light blue left eye. The most distinguished feature about him was that he has two or maybe three scars. One across his right eye, the other below his left eye while the last one looked like tattoos but was colored like veins that went across his right arm.

"Ryan great to see you make it." Chris says as Ryan only nods and head to the others where he leans on the tree beside them, closing his eyes once more.

"I don't know about you all but that guy is freaky." Chris states as another competitor came off the boat.

A boy comes off as the boat drives off. The fair skin, light blue eyed boy walks to Chris. He has short brown hair and wears an Oregon trail t-shirt, jeans that fit his skinny body, and running shoes. "Heya Chris, how's it hanging." The boy said as he shakes Chris' hand.

I'm just hanging for now Cooper, so go join the others." Chris said. As Cooper goes over there, he sees Ethan playing a video game.

"Is that the new Medal of War game?" Cooper exclaimed. Ethan smiles at him and offers the device. "Sure is, you want to play." Ethan said. As Cooper grabs it and starts playing, he says."Thanks, I think me and you will be great friends." The camera pans back to Chris who is looking amused once again.

"I won't ruined their fun...for now." Chris says as the boat reappears, but...no one was coming out. "Um...is anyone on there." Nirvana states.

"There should be." Chris said as he walks inside the boat. He comes back with a girl next to him as he mutters. "Man she's dumber than Lindsay."

As Chris compose himself, he says. "This guys, is Aria so say hello Aria."

Aria is short and has hazel eyes, and long black messy hair that goes down to her waist. She wears a white long sleeve shirt with jeans overall covered in paint, and rundown sneakers.

"Hi guys and Cain. It's so great to be here or there." Aria ponders dumbly. Chris pinches the bridge of his nose and says."If she makes it far, I think I'll quit hosting... Now Aria, just head other there." Chris says pointing the the already arrived contestants.

"Okay." Aria says as she heads on to the others but not before hitting the pole on the dock. "I'm okay, Ezra." She says as she gets up. "Now let's go join the others." She said as walks to the to others but not before hitting other random objects.

"The next chosen one is Conan."Chris said while still staring dumbfounded at Aria actions.

The boat arrives with the next boy. He was the tallest person so far in the competition, he was pale with a body that matches Aleandro which got looks from some girls. He has blackish brown short messy hair where he wears a red t-shirt with the number 21 on it, black sweat pants, black sneakers, and an armband that says "I heart Anime". As he smiles at everyone, his teeth showed a gap in middle.

"Wow, so this is how it feels like to be in Total Drama." The boy said as he nods to Chris. As he walks to the others, he ends up tripping on his shoelaces. As he gets back up, he sees Ethan and Cooper still playing the shooter game, so he goes join them.

The next person comes onto the dock was a girl who walked in a elegant manner. "How do you do?" The girl asks everyone in an elegant manner and British accent. She has long light gold hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that reveals the straps of her hot pink bra which got her stares from all the boys except Ryan and Conan, a black and white plaid mini skirt and a designer black knee-length boots. She also has a charm bracelet and a heart locket to go with it.

"Everyone give a warm welcome to miss Lzzy Spears." Chris said while the girl now known as Lzzy smirks at the looks the boys are giving her. Once she sees how Ryan opens his eye before closing them and Conan is not paying attention to her, that smirk fell. She composes herself quickly and smiles at the camera.

"It's great to be here, I hope we all have a fun time here." Lzzy spoke in the same British accent which scares Aria making her jump and say." Erza help me!"

"Who's Erza." Lzzy spoke looking at everyone to find out, who's Erza.

"He's my boyfriend and I'm scared of you, so no more talking to you." Aria whimpers as she points to a place by the tree where Erza is supposedly at.

Lzzy shocked, just goes to the others but carefully avoiding Aria as the next competitor comes onto the dock.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Jeane." Chris says showing a hand to the next competitor.

It was a girl with an average height, athletic slim body and medium white skin. She has red maroon eyes and gold blonde hair that reaches her waist. She wears a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt with an Italian and American flag logo on it, blue skinny jeans with a belt, black Adidas shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"Don't talk to me McLean or do you have a death wish." Jeane said as she walks past to where the others are at scaring Chris in the process. As she stands by the tree she sees Ryan and notices something. "Are you wearing weighted clothing." She asks

The boy nodded. "I need to keep my training up 24/7. How'd you notice?" As Ryan says his first words since appearing which shocks some, he opens his eyes and looks at Jeane.

"Well I can tell from your clothing since I see some of my opponents wear that." Jeane says gruffly.

Ryan gains a slight smirk. "Well then, we might have to face sometime later." He said as Jeane just nods and turns away while Ryan closes his eyes again.

Chris just stands there overwhelmed. "Um...what just happened." He says as the others just shrugs. "Well then... let's introduce the eleventh contestant." Chris says pulling on his neck nervously while pointing at the dock.

The next competitor was a boy. He was short with round hazel eyes, messy brown hair, and some muscularity. The most distinguished feature about him was the nasty scratch on his left cheek. He wears a white "DC" t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Yada, yada, welcome to Total Drama, Ethan." Chris said, wanting to go on break already.

Wow...that was such a great introduction." The boy now known as Ethan said sarcastically. The Ethan playing the game stops and says. "Wait your name is Ethan too." He asked being shocked... Well everyone was shocked, even the usually compose people lost their composure for a minute as they all stare at Chris.

"What do you mean, you too." The just introduced Ethan exclaimed looking at Chris also.

Chris just look amused. "Oh, yeah I forgot, I thought it was funny to have two contestants to compete that have the same name." Chris said

"Well there can't be two...Ethans, so do one of you have a nickname." Nirvana says as Peter nods. The second introduced Ethan nodded. "You all can call me James." While the first Ethan says. "Well, you can me Lucky for now on." As the now named Lucky gets his game out once again, but Chris snatches it and throws it in the water.

"That sounds great, now Lucky and James go to the others." Chris said laughing at the shocked face of Lucky and sad faces of Conan and Copper. Chris looks at the camera and says. "We're half way through the cast so who else will be joining us...what is to be expected this season... will Lucky ever get his game back...probably not. Well stayed tune and see after this commercial break." He says as the screen goes black.


	3. The Chosen Ones Arrive(Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Total Drama, the competitors that are competing (well except Ryan) and many other things. They all go to their respectful owners, I'm only here to give the people a good story**.

* * *

 **(Commercial break end)**

The camera comes back on showing Chris and the eleven contestants that were introduced so far.

"We're back, before the break we introduced 11 contestants which are Lzzy, Aria, Ryan, Lucky, Cooper, Conan, Nirvana, Riley, James, Jeane, and Peter. Now I'm gonna introduce the other 11 people who are gonna join the others." Chris said smiling but before he introduce the twelfth contestant, Aria interrupted him.

"Ah Chris, there is actually already twelve people here. Remember there's Erza." Aria said sweetly not even realizing the facepalms and stares of disbelief from the others. Chris sighs and says. "Okay, let's just introduce the thirteenth...(cough) twelfth contestant." The boat arrives where a girl flips off the boat and starts doing amazing flips which got looks from everyone until she reached Chris. Once she stopped, some contestants claps while others just went back to what they were doing.

"Awesome entrance Vanessa." Chris said a little amazed while showing a hand to the girl next to him. The girl had a body similar to Sky's and was fairly tall with brilliant blue eyes and a blonde waterfall braid that is draped over her right shoulder. She wears a gold chiffon tank top, blue shorts, and white runners. Vanessa goes up and shakes up Chris' hand.

"It's great to be here, especially since my cousin Sky told me about this." She said with a smile. "Well it's great to have you, let's see can you make it far like your cousin." Chris said. The others are even more intrigued after finding out about her relations to Sky.

As Vanessa goes over to the others, she says. "I hope we all become great friends in the future." While others went to go talk to her. Nirvana, Ryan, Peter, Lzzy, Riley, and Jeane looks over the next competitor that comes out which is a boy who spells dangerous. Chris already knowing this, introduces him.

"Coming up is Jacque." Chris says, while getting the attention of the others who looks at the newcomer also. Jacque was almost 6 feet tall being skinny with some muscularity, brown skin and a tattoo that says the "9th". He has a short fade that shockingly went with his clothes that included a black jacket over a dark grey t-shirt, black sweatpants, red sneakers, black gloves, and a black beanie which looks normal to most but the more observant people could see holes in it. He is a carrying a duffle bag as he walks up to Chris and says.

"Hello." With a smirk while looking at the other contestants which frighten some due to them looking at his brown eyes. He goes past Chris and leans on the tree with a smile. While this happening Chris gets tapped on his shoulder from behind scaring him shitless.

"What the hell, where did you come from!" He screams talking to a girl. The girl was the same height as Vanessa with big pale blue eyes looking at him stoically while her long auburn hair that is in two ponytails was pushed away from her hands. She was curvy with d-cup bust, wide hips, slim waist, and long legs. She wears a blue shirt of a swarm of bats across a full moon logo with the words "Save The Bats" beneath it that looks hand-painted, a pair of old blue jeans, black sneakers with orange laces, and many wristbands with different causes. The girl doesn't even answer Chris as she walks to where the others are at.

Chris just stares while saying. "The quiet ones, are always the dangerous." Chris just shakes his head. "That was Marie everyone, so now let's introduce the next contestant. Lysander." As the next contestant walks out to Chris, Vanessa who was talking to Lucky, Ethan, Nirvana, Copper, and Conan, stops and looks shocked at the boy that walked out.

The boy had a tan and is 6 feet tall with a six pack. He is very tan that matched his green eyes and black hair that is smoothed in the back. He wears a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and blue running shoes. He shakes Chris' hand and goes to Vanessa to give her hug which she gladly accept.

"I didn't know you was competing." Vanessa said to Lysander. He was going to respond before...

"Well it was either that or have him get Courtney to fail another lawsuit against us." Chris interrupts. "Now just go to the others so I can introduce the next one." He said as Lysander and Vanessa follows Chris' order.

The boat pulls off dropping a boy who is way taller than even Lysander making him the the tallest so far and by far the most muscular, having a eight pack and bigger body than Dj's that was visible through his Amber colored tank top, brown camo cargo shorts, and black short sneaker boots. He has green eyes and light brown hair. Every girl was swooning or trying to prevent it while some boys were intimated or intrigued by his appearance. He walks up to Chris and gives him bone crushing hug.

"Thanks for having me on this show, my excitement is overwhelming." The boy said to Chris whom face is turning blue. The boy realizing it, lets go of Chris and apologizes.

"Just go to the others Jacob, I think you crack a rib or two." Chris said wheezing making the now named boy Jacob apologize to Chris again while some winces at that. As Chris catches his breath, he introduces the next contestant which turns out to be a girl.

The girl is peached color with brown eyes and brown with blonde highlights, straightened hair that reaches her shoulders in a ponytail. Her blue sweatshirt over a brown tank top, blue jeans, and white flats all went with her average body. She was looking at the competition mainly the boys until Chris introduced her.

"Guys, this is Alyssa."Chris while Alyssa smiles at everyone and heads to others where she instantly started talking with others. While that was happening Lucky went to the water and found his game shockingly undamaged, while he sighed in relief, James asks. "How is your GSX undamaged from the water?"

"I forgot I knew someone who made it waterproof before I got it." Lucky said with a smile before that smile turns into shock once again when Chris comes out of nowhere with hammer, smashing the device to the dock before constantly smashing it to bits which made everyone face morph into shock but nothing can best the look of shock than Lucky who eyes was bulged and jaw dropped to the floor.

"No electrical equipment from competitor on this show, got it." Chris said sadistically before it turns into a smug look as heads back to introduce the next competitor who was also in shock after seeing what went down. "Let's welcome, Caitlin."

Caitlin was in 5'8 feet category with a body like Zoey's. Her long chestnut hair matched her almond brown eyes that compliments the rose in her hair and red earrings in her ears. She is wearing a shirt with flowers on it, a green skirt, and heels similar to Zoey which are blue.

"It's really great to be able to compete, I hope I make it far." She said awkwardly still with the fresh memory of Chris smashing Lucky's GSX. As she walks over she greets everyone even the ones by the tree which looks like is the bad tree because of the people who is by it.

The boat drops off a boy who is now the tallest competitor in the competition and one of the tallest in Total Drama history being at 6'7". His natural sun kissed skin and electric blue eyes was reflecting off the sun as he pushed his pitch black Zac Efron's formal hair style away making girls swoon once again from his almost developing eight pack, large arms and legs that is bulging even with the clothes on, and looks that puts Aleandro and Justin to shame. He was wearing a black biker jacket, a dark blue t-shirt underneath it, dark blue skinny jeans showing his bulging leg muscles even more with black and white high tops converse with silver dog tag necklace, earrings like Duncan's, a skull, trident, and lightning bolt ring on his middle finger, and a wrist band with small spikes.

"So this is Total Drama." The man added in a humble but kind of dumb tone. Chris just smiles and says. "In the flesh, so how does it feel Achilles."

"Well if this competition is anything like the battles in Greece, then I can't wait for it." Achilles said happily. "We might do that but for now go to where the others are at." Chris said as Achilles says thanks and heads to others. As he did that everyone realize there's only 3 more people coming onto the dock. A boat appears where "The Ramones" was blasting in the background until a girl cuts it off and steps onto the dock.

She is tall, with extremely long legs, an average bust, a short but thin waist, sleek shoulders, and narrow hips. She screamed "different" with her wide green-grey eyes and dark, deep purple hair that starts at the nape of her neck and gradually gets longer until it ends at her collarbone with right side bangs that periodically fall into her eyes. She is wearing a black "The Who" tank top, red denim jeans shorts, and black high tops. She gives Chris a lazy look while saying.

"Hey man, it's groovy to here." She said in a lazily laid back tone. Chris just stares amused. "Yeah, yeah Smith just go over there." Chris said gruffly as he was pointing to others who waves. Smith just stays nonchalant as she walks to the others.

The next boat arrives dropping the last girl to be on the show while Chris introduces her. "Welcome the second to last contestant, Rylee."

The girl was talking pictures of her surroundings before putting it away quickly from the deadly look Chris have her. She is a average height with a tan, brown eyes, and black professionally curled hair that is in a ponytail. She is wearing blue jeggings, a yellow quarter sleeve shirt, white flats, and small square frame glasses.

"Oh wow, this should be awesome spots to take pictures on." Rylee said in fascinating not even going to Chris but straight to the tree where she squeals. "That tree is golden. Oh I can't wait take pictures of that." While suprisely staying by tree where the "bad" people are at which gave the tree a peaceful look but still menacing. The people by the tree where either amazed or bored at the arrival of the girl.

"Huh, guess she doesn't realize where she's at. Back on track, let's introduce the last contestant to join this bunch of wildcards, Renero." Chris said as a boy comes off the dock as the boat drives off for the last time.

The boy is pale being not too skinny but not too muscular either. He is quite tall with a long nose, green eyes, and dark red wavy shoulder-length hair which goes with his outfit that consists of a red long sleeve vest, grayish yellow dress shirt, a black tie, blue jeans, and black converse shoes.

"Ah it's great to be here, maybe I can learn a few tricks from Chef and make it a good." Renero said enthusiastically while Chris rolls his eyes.

"Well it's great to have you here but I don't think anyone can reverse Chef's cooking." Chris said, before he said anything else Peter interrupts.

"Then what about DJ in Action." He said while others stared stating that Chef cooks good food when he wants so why did he not do it.

"Shut the hell up!" Chris shouted before he compose himself and says. "Now then, those questions are gonna be answered later but for now your first challenge starts now." Before he explains the challenge, another person interrupts him this time being Lzzy.

"Um...Chris, won't all swears be censored." She asks while Chris laughs and says.

"Wellllll...now they uncensored everything this season so now we gonna have raw, uncensored and uncut action all day. Now can I explain the challenge?" The contestants put their full attention to him. "This challenge will decides teams. As you guys noticed, this is a town that the producers bought." He said as he contestants continued listening while some looks around seeing the buildings. "The theme this season, is not typical island theme, or action theme, or around the world theme. No this season's theme is civilization, exploration, and many other things all into one. The town you're in is where you'll be living in as challenges will take place here, on other islands, in other states, and my other places due to our huge budget we got from Pahkitew Island." Chris said which surprises everyone due to not having that on other seasons.

"We're going all out this season so you guys better live up to the expectation we think ya'll have. Now for the challenge it's real simple this town is filled with all bunch of shit that even I might not know any of them but all you guys and gals have to do is find a flag with either a fire mark or lightning mark by exploring the town. I'll give ya'll an hour before I call it over and whoever doesn't have a flag is eliminated." He said shocking the contestants.

"What!" Most if not all screamed as Chris smiles sadistically as he says. "Before this challenge begins, I like the say the confessional is at the small building next to park." Chris said pointing to a very small but tall building that's right down the street from the park. "Other than that your time starts now so begin if you don't to be eliminated." The contestants zoomed out of the park except Peter who stayed and smiled graciously as he goes up to the tree where there's a hole in it and sticks his hand in there grabbing something. He pulls it out showing a flag with a fire mark as he shows Chris the flag making him go into shock.

"How did you find it that quick, even I didn't expect nobody to look there because it's too obvious." Chris said still shocked while Peter just continue smiling.

"Yup it was obvious and from my observations nobody on this show think it's the obvious except me. While I figured one was at the park, I knew it was at the tree specifically due to the fact I could see the tip of the flag in the hole. Besides, the other parts in this park doesn't have that something to hide a flag." Peter explained. Chris shocks just says.

"Well it looks like you're the first so now I guess you can just stand at the park for now until the others come back." Chris said with gritted teeth.

* * *

 _ **(Confessional)**_

(static) It shows a small but spacious building with white walls and a fancy seat.

 **Peter** \- He is enjoying how the confessional looks before he turns to the camera. "Wow, so now I'm bored due to me finding that flag early which sucks, this competition is so far good. There are a lot of threatening people but if I can find out the secrete to win this game, then I won't worry about nothing"

* * *

Ethan James was walking down the road being the last person to separate from the path that the contestants started out with. He found two destroyed cars that look like they hit each other. He searches through the cars, however he had a strange feeling about this town. After founding nothing in both cars, he continued walking down the road.

"This feels like a ghost town." James was actually excited by that fact. As he said that he thought he saw a shadow walk by. He followed the shadow until he reached a corner where a car was smashed by there.

"Oh wow, looks like I won't regret this after all. Now where's that thing I saw?" Ethan said as he walks by and trips on a piece of the smash car. As he gets up, he sees a lightning marked flag hanging on the car. He smiles and grabs it.

* * *

 _ **(Confessional)**_

 **James** \- James has a big smile on his face. "I wonder what that was, but all I know there is a mystery in this town."

* * *

Lzzy was walking where she found a garden fountain. She enjoys a little before even more when she found a lightning marked flag in the fountain. Not wanting to get herself wet, she reached for it when she slips and falls into the fountain, soaking her from head to toe. She angrily gets out of it with the flag in hand before marching down to someone else while screaming swears...

Jeane was another part of the woods when she heard a girl screaming swears. She just shrugs before continuing walking down the woods. She stops and get into a stance when sees red eyes flashing in the trees. The thing walks up to her revealing to be surprisingly a white humanoid creature. Jeane looks shocked a little for that revelation before kicking it in the head. Instead of blood flying, robotic parts were flying everywhere. Jeane shocks look turns bloodthirsty before she starts beating the crap out of the robots before 5 more of them came...

A few minutes of destruction later...there's destroyed land, cracked trees, and robot parts everywhere as Jeane who has bruises on her was holding a lightning marked flag. Satisfied she goes back to the park...

* * *

 _ **(Confessional)**_

 **Jeane** \- "Chris has such the nerve to have irobot wannabe freaks come and ruin my peace." She covers her left arm where a little blood is dripping. "Man one of those little shits made me bleed. I can't wait to kill Chris."

 **Chris** \- A little terrified says. "Okay that might've been my fault but damn that was destruction gold. I can't wait for more." He said sadistically.

* * *

Achilles was teaming up with Conan as they walk to the kitchen. Achilles smiled as Conan was asking about his interests.

"So why did you join this show?" Conan asks. Achilles just smiles again making Conan blush a little.

"Well I joined because I need to test how my training affected me and to raise my family honor in Spartan's law. So what about you?" Achilles said proudly.

"Wow that's so noble. Me well I joined because I've been a fan for total drama from the start so when I heard they wanted people to audition. I said why the hell not." Conan says as he move some pots from a cabinet finding a lightning marked flag.

"Hey I found a flag." He said holding the flag in the air while flashing his gap tooth making Achilles blush a little.

"Good job, now let's hope I can find a flag too." He said while opening the fridge...maybe a bit too hard because once he opened it the fridge door flew to other side of the kitchen making Achilles blush again, this time in embarrassment while Conan laughs.

"Eh I didn't mean to do that." Achilles said nervously while Conan searches the fridge bringing a jar of pickles where a flag is inside it.

"Hey, look there's a flag." Conan said opening the pickle jar and getting the fire marked flag out, giving it to Achilles.

"Thanks l, I don't want to break anything else." Achilles said still embarrassed while realizing they are on different teams making him sad.

"Hey it's okay, we'll still be friends even though we are on different teams, so let's make the best of it." Conan said reaching his hand to Achilles.

"Yeah I liked that." Achilles said accepting his hand.

 _ **(Confessional)**_

 **Achilles** \- Smiling. "Huh that Conan fellow is sure a nice guy. I hope we both continued this friendship."

 **Conan** \- Blushing from the contact that just transpired. "Man Achilles is strong, he make a good friend for anybody."

* * *

The camera pans to a two-story dorm building where Lzzy is. She was clenching a flag with the lightning mark on it smirking as she enters the building only to come out with another flag that has the fire mark. She looks at both of them before seeing Caitlin.

"Here you go...Caitlin right?" Lzzy said while handing Caitlin the fire marked flag. Caitlin smiles, nods and grabs the flag while saying.

"Thanks, Lzzy but why did you decide to help." Lzzy smiles back.

"Well I thought I can start making friends." Lzzy says while Caitlin says.

"Well you gotcha yourself a friend so it's nice me you. So do you have a flag." Lzzy nods her head while showing Caitlin, her lightning marked flag making Caitlin pout before hugging Lzzy and saying. "Well it's okay, we can still be friends." After Caitlin leaves, Lzzy smirks deviously while walking away.

* * *

 _ **(Confessional)**_

 **Lzzy** \- still smirking deviously. "What can I say, I'm just playing the game. Caitlin fell for the oldest trick in the book and now hopefully I can get more "friends" to take them out." She says while doing the slashing throat action.

 **Caitlin** \- "Wow, Lzzy is my first friend already on this show. I can't wait for more, I just hope nobody will judge me for my MPD." She says while twiddling her thumbs being nervous making her change. "Yes I really do hope no one judges Caitlin off that. By the way I'm Madison but I need to calm down." Madison go always while Caitlin regains control and sighs. "See, well at least Madison and the others are okay."

* * *

Vanessa was jumping from tree to tree while Lysander was keeping up with her from the ground. She ends up tripping on a branch and ends up falling. She close her eyes awaiting to feel the pain but it never came. She open her eyes to realize she's in the arms of her best friend Lysander who was blushing madly.

"Man you have to be careful, Vanessa or you'll get injured." Lysander stuttered.

Vanessa who was blushing too, gets off Lysander's arm and thanks him. "I wonder why I tripped, nothing was wet unless..." Vanessa trailed off as she climbs the tree she fell off. While Lysander is looking really worried.

"Do you see anything, if not come down immediately. I don't want you to get hurt." Lysander said voicing his worries while Vanessa just smiles as she holds up two fire marked flags. She drops a flag to Lysander.

"Don't worry about me, you know I can take care of myself. Now let's see if we can make more friends." She says continuing her jumping from tree to tree. Lysander smiles and starts catching up to her...

Ryan is just walking past the town in the woods where there's many leaves surrounding the area. He starts thinking by scratching his head like a monkey.

"Hmm, if I was a sadistic bastardly host, where would I hide a flag. I can worry about that another time, for now the most important question here is the people on this show. The main people I need to watch out for are Jacque, Jeane, Achilles, and many others since I can tell they have some fighting experience." Ryan mused before he ends smacking right into a tree which didn't even make him flinch but left him with a busted lip and scratches all the while he's still thinking until coincidentally a flag with the lightning mark came flying down from the tree as Ryan catches it with one hand.

"Wow you must be quite the thinker and hard-headed if you can take a tree hit without flinching." A girl said from above making Ryan go into a fighting stance. "Hey chill. We mean no harm." Said the same person who turned out to be Vannessa who jumps down from the branch while Lysander comes from behind the tree. Ryan notices that they both have fire marked flags as he just takes a look before continuing walking through the woods.

"Hey, why don't you join us in going back to the park." Vanessa asks while Lysander nods. Ryan stops and turns around. As he turns around the two notices that Ryan has markings that looked liked scars. The most intriguing thing was it is red.

"I don't work with no one so buzz off." Ryan said in a cold tone which made Vanessa a little sad while Lysander walks up to Ryan.

"Hey buddy, don't talk to Vanessa like that or is there a problem." Lysander said while getting in the face of Ryan making Ryan look like a bug compared to him.

"Intimidating me is a very bad thing to do plus there's already a problem since you two wanted to follow me. Now if done trying to take up for your girlfriend I can actually start competing all...by myself." Ryan said disappearing in the woods while Lysander grits his teeth as Vanessa pats his back.

"It's okay, we can find others or just look for it ourselves." Vanessa soothes making Lysander blush as he nods and follows her.

* * *

 _ **(Confessional)**_

 **Ryan** \- "Of course there's the person who always tries to work with the most dangerous people all the while some boy being a love sick puppy. Just great, at least the whole cast isn't like that." Ryan said stoically.

 **Lysander** \- He is still mad at the confrontation with Ryan. "Wow, what a asshole. No one disrespects Vanessa likes that."

 **Vanessa** \- "I just wanted to be friends with everyone but I should've known better. Hopefully when the teams decided we can be a team."

* * *

Marie is walking where a bunch of animals is following her that consists of a bear, squirrels, birds, and others. She continues walking until a bird flies by and hands her a flag with a fire mark.

* * *

 _ **(Confessional)**_

 **Marie** \- I'm kind of shy in front of new people but I act better at least with complete strangers so maybe this won't be bad. As long as the animals aren't harmed directly, then there's no problem.

* * *

Nirvana is walking down the road until she spots a stray dog with a lightning marked flag in it's mouth. The banged up dog was walking until spots her, growling. The girl backs up until the dog stops growling and looks like it's actually laughing at her. Nirvana grows surprisingly mad and punches the dog hard breaking its arm making it whimper. Nirvana calms down as quickly as she grew mad and starts going to the dog to apologize but the dog was having none of that as it limped away fast making Nirvana sad. As she walks by she ends up seeing the flag was dropped by the dog. She picks it up growing s little happy as she walks away.

* * *

 _ **(Confessional)**_

 **Nirvana** \- "One..Two..Three..Four..Five..Six..Seven..Eight..Nine..and Ten." She says as she calms down completely. "I may have some anger issues but I can control it, hopefully...

* * *

Jacque was walking down a highway he found. He was thinking in thought of what strategy to do in this game since he already knew people didn't trust him which he couldn't blame. He ends up playing catch with himself with his shank that he got out of his bag.

"How should I approach the dangerous contestants. I know I can take them on my own, its just how..." Jacque train of thought was interrupted when hears a growl and turns around to see a pack of dogs. One of them was supporting its arm.

Jacque smiles nostalgically, saying. "Just like home." He gets a shank out of his back pocket, scaring some dogs. After he was finished he walks away carrying the flag.

"Too easy." Was all he said as the camera turns to what's behind. There layed two dogs lying on the ground not motionless.

* * *

 _ **(Confessional)**_

 **Jacque** \- Smirking still while cleaning his shank with a napkin. "The only words I have to say is, when it comes to life and death situations, its either kill or be killed."

* * *

Chris seeing Jacque arriving to join the other flag carrying contestants, realizes there's only 20 minutes left with nine people still out there. He gets out his walkies-talkie to talk. "Eh Chef and interns, since we're running a little late, how about you interns bring all the flags into the AA building while Chef, you go gather the contestants." He heard a murmurs of yes while the contestants at the park wonder what's the AA building...

As Chef led Aria, Lucky, Jacob, Renero, Smith, Cooper, Alyssa, Riley and Rylee to the entrance of a destroyed building, an intercom blares on while Chris speaks. "This building is known as "AA". You all are probably wondering why only you was chosen to be here. Well you nine contestants are the only ones who didn't get their flag yet while everyone else did, so to make things quicker, all the remaining flags are located around the floors of the building. You only have 15 minutes so get the grabbing." Chris says as the intercom ends and before anyone goes, Riley holding a fire marked flag walks away with a smug look.

"See ya suckers later since I just took the flag from the this floor." She says laughing.

After she leaves everyone else looks at each other before they raced to the second floor. As they made it to the second floor Renero grabs a lightning marked flag, finding it in a lamp while Lucky who got had his another game system out grabs a fire marked flag from the stool, carrying the lamp. They smile at each other and starts socializing as they leave the building while the others found nothing, heading to the third floor.

On the third floor everyone is pushing and shoving each other to the point that Aria gets pushed into a broken empty vending machine that drops a lightning marked flag. Aria looks dumbly at it as she picks it up.

"Um...guys what is this." She says holding a flag which gains shocks looks and face-faults. Cooper who recovers first just simply tells Aria what the flag is.

"Oh, okay I guess I'll leave." She says bubbly while the rest goes to the fourth floor, still finding nothing. Alyssa falls but is caught by Jacob.

She blushes as Jacob asks."Are you alright?" Alyssa blushes more and says. "Yeah I am, thanks. Do you want to team up." Jacob nods and they both start searching like the rest until eventually Smith gets a flag with a fire mark.

"Groovy." Was all she says before she walks out as Jacob finds two flags with the lightning mark on it in a desolated room. He goes over and gives one to Alyssa who blushes in return as they both walks off while the Rylee and Cooper tiredly go to the final floor a.k.a the roof. Rylee becomes friends with Cooper fast as their search is no success. Their frustration grew as they found nothing so Rylee starts taking pictures of the rooftop because of the scenery. She looks back on her pictures and sees two flags on the screen where the American flag is hanging.

"Hey Cooper, I think I found the flags." She says as she shows him the picture.

Cooper smiles and says."Nice job, Rylee. Now we both got flags, so we don't have to eliminated." Cooper goes over and grabs the flags and gives one of them to Rylee as they rushed back outside where the others and Chris who has a mic are waiting at. Once Chris notices them, he checks and watch and grins.

"You two better hurry up since there's only 15 seconds left." Chris said on the mic as Copper pales once he realizes they both won't make it, so he grabs Rylee bridal style and starts zooming through the streets as Chris counts down already at a few seconds left.

"Three"... Cooper and Rylee are almost there. "Two"...Rylee blushing while saying. "We're never gonna make it.!" She said sadly as Copper puts more speed. "One"...Cooper arrives, barley making it with Rylee. Mostly everyone cheers and smirks all except Aria who looks strangely shock as Chris says.

"Wow, congratulations we got our twenty-two contestants. Now the team who has the fire marked flags go on my right. So come up when I call you."

"Caitlin, Lysander, Vanessa, Jacque, Marie, Lucky, Riley, Achilles, Smith, Peter, and Rylee. You guys are officially known as the Blazing HellHounds." Chris said as he tosses a banner with HellHounds surrounded by fire logo to Achilles. "The rest of you guys are to the left as followed."

"Lzzy, James, Ryan, Nirvana, Aria, Cooper, Alyssa, Jacob, Renero, Jeane, and Conan. You guys are now known as the Thunderous Rajiú." Chris said as he throws a blue banner with a raijú surrounded by lightning logo on it to. Ethan who looks excited by the announcement of the team. "Chris, you telling me the names of the teams are from Japanese and Hellish mythologies." He says as Chris nods before he announces.

"Now that we settle that. It looks like there are twenty-two contestants reminding as the first person has been eliminated." Chris said, confusing everyone except Chris who smirks, Peter who realizes it and pales a little, and Aria who says.

"What about Erza, he never got a flag." Chris smirks grew bigger as everyone realizes it.

"Erza is eliminated from Total Drama as he never got a flag so he's the goner." Chris said more amused then so far on this show, as Aria falls on her knees with tears coming down her face.

"Nooooooooo not Erza, he's goes everywhere with me." Aria screams while some contestants doesn't even care, the nice ones felt sympathy and helps her calm down. As the camera pans to Chris who is laughing crazily, he says.

"Who will be the real first elimination, will Aria ever snap out of it, will the HellHounds be the team like Vanessa wish for, what about the Rajiús, you all find out next time on Total... Drama... Mania!" The camera goes off showing the credits.

* * *

 **The Blazing HellHounds: Caitlin, Lysander, Vanessa, Jacque, Marie, Lucky, Riley, Achilles, Smith, Peter, and Rylee**

 **The Thunderous Rajiús:** **Lzzy, James, Ryan, Nirvana, Aria, Cooper, Alyssa, Jacob, Renero, Jeane, and Conan**

 **Eliminated: Erza**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Yup, here is a chapter. If you haven't noticed, I made the writing somewhat better. I also edited the first chapter a little bit too. I also have another chapter coming up which is special(not much really though) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and see ya'll soon...**_


	4. A Rude Awakening(Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Total Drama, the competitors that are competing (well except Ryan) and many other things. They all go to their respectful owners, I'm only here to give the people a good story.**

* * *

Chris appears still with the contestants. "Last time on Total Drama, 22 wildcards were introduced to this dangerous game. We saw crazy, friendship, rivalries, and much more. In the end Aria's imaginative boyfriend, Erza was eliminated. We will see someone fall as the contestants are going to be thrown in the Awake-A-Thon with a twist." Chris said darkly.

Chris is seen standing on the docks with the contestants with Aria still crying over the "elimination" of Erza until Chris got fed up with.

"Would you shut the hell up!" Chris yelled, making Aria cry even more. Chris just ignored the glares that he received from the people who are consoling Aria. "Now then if this crap is done, then I can tell you guys where you'll be living at. Up ahead are two small dormitories where each everyone will be sleeping at. On the right side are the Raijū's and the left side are the HellHound's, got it." Chris said receiving nods and whatevers from everyone. "Now go do whatever ya'll want...

* * *

 **Confessional**

Chris- Smiling sadistically. "You guys didn't actually think, prison did nothing to me. Ha, I laugh at that. Season 5 and 6 were just crazy enough so I couldn't be the me but now it's a whole new ball game."

* * *

The Raijūs arrived at their dormitory, as they entered Jeane was standing there until Ryan accidentally bumped into her. She glared at him while he just returned the look with lazy eyes.

"Watch where you're going." Jeane said still glaring while Ryan yawned, not even the remotely bother by the situation.

"Maybe I do or I maybe I don't need to watch where I'm going but this is drag. I need a fight or some type training instead of weighting clothing." Ryan deadpanned. Jeane glare turned into a shark's smirk as they full entered the building.

"We can be sparring partners, if that's what you want but only after I finish taking my stuff out." She says as Ryan nods with a smirk, all the while Lzzy is watching.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Lzzy- "Ryan and Jeane are the most dangerous people on my team so far. I can take them out no problem, but the timing isn't going to be right especially since the team should know about some of their skills. It's either I can try to befriend them, which might blow my cover or just leave them be but who am I not try the risks."

* * *

Back to the dorm, everything was good looking as everyone marveled at how everything looked. The dorm was short but it made up with the how wide it is. It had two hallways where the boys room was to sleep on the left side of the hallway and the girls sleep on the right side. There was a room in the middle of the dorm while a two other wide rooms were right beside it.

They gathered up in the middle of the dorm which is the lounge room. As everyone just sat on the floor or on a bean bag, things were silent. Renero being the person he is, got up and decided to break the silence.

"Soooo...guys, as a team, I think we should get to know each other. I can go first, I'm Renero and I like cooking, being a goofball, and enjoying company. Who would like to go next." He said as he sat back down. It was silent until Conan got up.

"I'm Conan and I like drawing, reading, writing and many other things." He said as Nirvana gets up and continues.

"The names Nirvana and I enjoy helping others and reading." Aria, still a little sad about Erza, got up following their example.

"I'm Aria and I like painting, painting, and more painting." She says happily dumb making Ryan just get up.

"I can't deal with this stupidity, I'm out." He said leaving making some dumbfounded or in others case follow his lead by leaving.

The only people who were still in the lounge were the people who stood up and talked and Cooper.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Lzzy- Smirking confidently. "With how Ryan acting, he ain't making many friends. I can use that to my advantage."

Cooper- "I hope we stay a team. I want to be friends with everyone but many are not so cooperative."

* * *

In the HellHound's dorm, everyone was having a good time with boys being on the right side while the girls had the left side. In the girls' hallway everyone are enjoying each other's company and getting to know one another. On the other side, the same can be said for the boys who were having a mini party all except Jacque who was outside twirling a sharp stick.

"Hmmm, my team is fairly good in personality which could make this easier. Once the merge come and the threats are still in this game, then I can truly plan. For now I shall wait." He said thoughtfully.

Lucky comes outside, not playing his games. "Hey, Jacque how about you come join the party." He asks.

Jacque turns around with Lucky staring at Jacque's eyes making him shuddered a little. Jacque smiles at him, getting up.

"Sure, we need to enjoy this day." They go back into the dorm as the day passes.

As the birds chirped for a new morning, the contestants are getting settled...their own way. In the HellHounds' compound. Everyone was in high spirits as they had partied all night. Getting up with excitement spreading though him, Achilles got off his bed and started doing his daily push-ups before he got ready for the day. As the boys got up soon after, they all followed Achilles in doing their daily routine before getting ready. Lucky started playing his video games, Lysander went in the boy's bathroom, Jacque was checking his bag, and Peter studied everyone in the room. After Lysander got out of the bathroom as he wiped his face off with a rag. Everyone else got prepared. Before they left the room, they all high-fived each other.

Over on the girls side, it was similar to the boys. Everyone was getting along well with everyone. "It's welcoming to have a team this fun." Vanessa said, talking to Caitlin who smiled at the statement. "Yeah, it is comforting to know we have a team like this." They both looked at their female companions where Rylee was taking pictures of their room, Smith was still asleep, and Marie was interacting with the animals with surprisingly... Riley.

Marie was petting a small squirrel that came through their window when she took a glance at Riley who was softly petting another small squirrel.

"You like animals too, huh." Knowing she wasn't going to receive an answer, she continued petting the squirrel. Riley, however had did respond. "Yeah, animals don't deserve cruelty like people, I guess." She shrugged at her answer. Marie smiled at the answer. She stretched her hand out slowly. "I-I don't think we properly met. I-I'm Marie." She stuttered. Riley glared at the hand at first but then she slowly reached out and shook it. "I'm Riley." Was the only thing she said before she continued petting her squirrel. Marie smiled knowing that was the closest she was gonna get to an introduction from Riley before she got up off her bed and went outside for some fresh air.

Vanessa looked at Caitlin again with a question in mind. "So what do you think Chris has planned for today?" Caitlin shrugged, having no clue either. "All I know is this should be a good day for everyone." She said. Vanessa looked skeptical though. "I don't know, I mean the other team look like a hard folk to bunch with." Caitlin agreed. "I wonder how they are fairing in their dorm...

On the other side of Hellhound's dorm was the Raijū's dorm. On the boys side, it was mayhem in the bathroom. Jacob was brushing his teeth as Renero blowed dried his hair. James was in the shower, while Cooper and Conan talked at the same mirror, brushing their teeth too. Toothpaste and water was liter all over the floors. It was chaos as the boys rushed to finish. The only boy that wasn't there was Ryan. "Eh, can you please move. I need to see." Renero asked nicely only to get a slight shove in return. "Come on guys, we can all share the mirror." Conan said. They all agreed however they still got in each others way. James got out of the shower with a towel covering him. "Okay guys, there's no need to shove over the mirror." He accidentally tripped on the blow dryer's wire and crashed into everybody. That's when it came out. They started arguing with each other until a loud crash and the girls angry screams stopped them. Instead of investigating, they all glared at one another before they broke out in laughters. They didn't even bother to check it out because they all knew one thing for sure. Never get into a girls fight or you will be jumped by them...

* * *

 **Confessional**

Jacob: He laughed at the situation. "If I learned one thing from the city, that is to...Never!"

Cooper: "Ever!" The teen continued...

Conan: "Get in between!"

Renero: "Girls arguing! Or you'll get jumped ." The friendly teen finished.

* * *

"Ouch! Get off me. It's my turn!" Alyssa screamed as she got her hair pulled by the other girls. "You two get off me first." Nirvana said. Jeane just grunted as they crashed another lamp in their room. "I swear, I had bathroom first." This all started when Aria decided to take a forty minute shower and is now taking even longer to get out of the bathroom. "But I woke up, second." Alyssa whined. "But I was up before you so I should go." Nirvana said, however Jeane disagreed. "I've been up training so I got up first." Aria got in between the three of them. "Um...what are we talking about?" All three girls turned to her. "It's none of your business." They all screamed. Now all four started arguing. All the while, the fifth Raijūs' girl was missing...

Ryan was shadow boxing in one of the spacious empty rooms. He stopped when heard a crash and the girls screams. He shrugged and was about continue shadow boxing until he caught something in his vision. "If you wanted to spy on me, then you could've actually tried to hide." Ryan said motionless before continuing shadow boxing. Lzzy cursed as she came out the doorway. She smiled as this was her plan. "How do you do, Ryan. I was just wondering why you would enter such a empty room." The girl pondered. Ryan stopped again and turned to Lzzy this time. "Oh you know, just the casual crazy training that I do but nothing big." He responded. "What kind of training do you do?" Lzzy asked. Ryan then scratched his head. "You sure are asking many questions, dontcha think." He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat that downed his face. Lzzy shrugged. "I guess I'm just curious." She only got a grunt in response making her stand there awkwardly. After a minute and still noticing she was there, Ryan asked the question. "What's up?" Lzzy smiled on the inside. "Well I thought I can make my first male friend you know." Ryan stared at her for a minute with emotionless eyes. "I would ask why don't you be friends with the others but that's too much work and I simply don't care." He walked out with a small wave carrying the towel around his neck. After leaving, Lzzy smiled in victory before she bumped into Jeane who entered the room Ryan's in.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Lzzy: She was still smiling evilly as she entered the small booth. "It seems I haven't fully got Ryan's interest but a little bit more then I have him around my finger just like all the others. I just have to see if Jeane won't do it first."

Ryan: He had his arms crossed. "Somethings off with that girl. I wouldn't usually care but if she's gonna be in my way from winning this competition then we got some problems."

Jeane: Had a smirk on her face as she looked at the camera. "It's suspicious that Lzzy was in the "training room" the same as Ryan but I ain't gonna complain."

* * *

The speakers that was in the lounge rooms blasted on as Chris' voice was heard. "Everyone report to the small building right across the streets from the AA building which looks like a food clinic."...

Chris laughs while blowing his air horn breaking the campers silence. As everyone except Ryan and Jeane are there at the entrance of the kitchen. Chris laughs and says.

"Today, your challenge begins but first you'll need some grub so follow to me to the kitchen." He leads the campers past the park to a large wooden house that looks exactly like the Main lodge. As they piled in there was Chef, standing at the spot he usually be with someone beside him. He was 6'1", skinny with yellow eyes, dark brown buzz cut and looks very similar to Chef except he was a teenage surprising most of the contestants.

"Well if ya'll have ever watched Total Drama, then you already know Chef." Chris said smiling darkly once again.

The campers see Chef with a nasty grin. "You already know who I am maggots but if you don't, it's Chef and this here is my son, Jake or as people call him CJ for Chef Junior." He said pointing to the boy next to him who also had a nasty grin.

"I'm CJ and today, I will be feeding ya'll with my dad. We will give ya somewhat good food but that doesn't mean I'm just going to give five star food." The new chef said happily, creeping people out.

As contestants lined up to get their food which was mashed up pork.

Everyone was glad as they sat down at the rightful team table.

As they were eating and enjoying each other company, they began to feel funny before Rylee was the first one to fall unconscious. Everyone looked shocked before one by one everyone fell unconscious. Jacque being the last one to fall looks at Chris who smirks deviously before he passed out too. Chris looks at the door, pointing his fingers in a countdown. "Three...Two...and One." Right as he said that, Ryan and Jeane enters the building with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. They notice everyone is knocked out. Slightly disturbed they didn't realize when Chef came behind them and knocked them out.

"That should do it." Jake said as Chris just smiles and turns to the camera.

"Why did I knock them out, does this have to do with the challenge, what will happened next. You will find out after this commercial break." Chris said temporary signing off.

 _(Commercial end)_

The camera cuts back on where it's nighttime. Instead of the wide town everyone just got used to, it was a huge island where a small classroom building was in the middle. Inside was the contestants knocked out on the floor while Chris was sitting on his desk with CJ and Chef beside him.

Caitlin wakes up first and feels pain in her neck. When she grabs it, she didn't expect to feel a metal device on her neck. Panicking she wakes up the person beside her which turns out to be Peter. As he wakes up, Caitlin points to her neck where Peter grabs his neck feeling the same thing as Caitlin. As everyone starts awakening and feeling the same thing around their necks, the lights turns on revealing the classroom.

Chris tired of not being acknowledged makes his presence known. "You all are up, well it's challenge time." He says sadistically

The contestants give Chris their attention with some deadly glares or confused glances while Chris just gains a smug look as he gets a button out.

"Now I wouldn't be trying to rip my head off or would you like to know what happens with those collars." He says while the constants feel their necks again, now knowing it's a metal collar.

"Today's challenge is something from season 1, the Awake-A-Thon. Except this time, it has a twist."

Nirvana speaks voicing everyone thoughts.

"A twist? What kind of twist can you be bitching about." She says slightly angry.

Chris just remained smug. "I'll let that comment slide but the twist you may ask is a big twist. This twist is dangerous, a stellar, and all about survival."

"What, like the Hunger Games." Riley splats.

"Oh no, no, no dear Riley, this is more dangerous than the stupid Hunger Games. This makes Hunger Games look like a baby. The thing I'm talking about is…

"Battle…Royale." Ryan said stoically, shocking Chris and some contestants of the name.

"No that's it, there's no way that anybody should know about Battle Royale except Japan and maniacs." Chris says angrily being fed up of being able to have an advantage over the contestants.

Ryan just gave him a bored look. "I grew up on Battle Royale and I know other people heard of it." He says as Lucky drops his DS with a shock look, finally realizing what they were talking about.

"Wait...BR. Ah c'mon Chris, you can't put us in a death game. This generation isn't that bad yet." Lucky said, making some turn purple at the thought while Chris pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Before I say anything else, who else ever watched Battle Royale." He said as Lucky, Ryan, Riley, Lzzy, Achilles, and Smith raised their hands making people go away from them.

"Huh, it does look like you pick the right cast for this season." Chef said amused while his son nods. All the while Chris has veins showing on his head, clenched teeth, and a red face.

"Alright, you know what fuck it. This is a combination of the book/movie Battle Royale and the Awake-A-Thon. I have the video explaining the rules of this challenge right here while I will explain the rest after this video." He said while holding a disc. He gets off the desk and moves to where a tv screen is by a whiteboard, he puts the disc in and sits back down on the desk as the contestants give their full attention to the screen.

The screen came to life showing a red screen with the "BR" symbol in black as a woman's voice is heard.

"The correct way to fight in the Awake-A-Royale. By the Total Drama Promotion Committee."

It then flashes to a Japanese-American woman who has black hair wearing a camouflage hat, an orange shirt with the words "TD" on it, silver bracelets and rings and many other accessories. She does a salute as she says in a voice that gives chills.

"Hello to everyone in Total Drama Mania, the chosen ones. You are the lucky contestants chosen for the first ever Awake-A-Royale. Congratulations."

She gestures to herself as she keeps her endearing smile on. "Now I'm going to explain the rules. Listen carefully, then fight correctly and with energy." She continues as the screen changes where she at the right end while a holographic map appears.

"You have all been brought to this uninhabited island. It's about 10km in diameter, but we evacuated everyone, so it's deserted." The girl disappears as the camera zooms in on the island in a plane eye's view with coordinates on it.

"This island has been divided into all these little areas. Your host will make announcements at 12:00 and 6:00 am and pm." The woman comes back onto the screen. "These will tell you which areas are going to be dangerous and from what time. If you are in one of the areas, move!" She still is talking as she zooms out as the map appears again with one area marked with danger.

"You want to know why? That's where these necklaces you are wearing comes into! They are completely water and shockproof and there's no way to get them off. This sensor monitors your "pulse", telling Chris and the others exactly where you are and what you're doing. If you're still in a danger when the time runs out or try to force it off, we will send our own signal to you!" She says spinning her hands.

"The necklace will sound an alarm and then….boom! A sleeping gas will explode in your face! OK?" She says genuinely.

"Oooo, I almost forgot, there's something else I need to tell you. This challenge has a time limit. Three days. If a winner from a team isn't determined in that time, all the necklaces will automatically explode! No one will win and both teams will be held for elimination. So you may as well fight as hard as you can and make sure that doesn't happened, OK? She says now pumped up. Chris couldn't contain his laugh as he looked at the some contestants who after seeing the video are shocked and darn right scared.

"Now you're going to leave the classroom one by one, but before that you'll be given a bag. Inside is food and water. A map, compass, flashlight, and weapon that makes you fall asleep. Check it for yourself later. Each bag contains a different weapon. Not everyone will get a sleeping gas gun or sg marker. It's random, with some good and some not so good at all! This will give everyone a fighting chance." The girl said demonstrating each item.

"OK, you'll be leaving by the number I'll call you. When I call your name, you go to Chef to get your bag and get out of there." She ends the rules as Chef brings out a crate filled with 22 bags.

"Boy #1 Ethan James Black." The boy called gained everyone's attention as he hesitantly walked to Chef and receive a bag before exiting the classroom onto the island.

"Girl #1 Marie Ackerman." Marie stoically gets up and grabs her bag exiting without a care in the world. "Boy #2 Ethan Cloverdale." Lucky puts his device in his pocket of course without Chris noticing. The boy gets a bag before turning around to face the remaining contestants and giving them a salute.

"Girl #2 Smith Romana Albert." The girl called got up still a little shocked as she grabs her bag and heads out. Before she goes, she says. "This is not so groovy." The woman continues calling the contestants one by one.

"Boy #3 Peter John O'Doyle." Peter not even slightly intimidated grabs his bag quickly before exiting as the previously called contestants. "Girl #3 Nirvana Banks." Nirvana a little scared goes up to Chef to receive her bag as she leaves.

"Boy #4 Jacob Keller." The farmerboy went up nicely grabbing the bag with a little too much effort as it ripped the bag's items out. Jacob quickly picks up his stuff and leaves so anyone won't catch what he has. However, some people can see that Jacob got a gas pistol as a weapon.

"Girl #4 Aria Benson." The girl gets up and goes to CJ expecting a bag as Chef raises an eyebrow while others facepalm. Chef tosses a bag to CJ who gives it to Aria. Aria just smiles as she hits the wall next to the door receiving even more facepalms than ever.

As everyone was called by in alphabetical order Chris gets up and leaves with CJ and Chef behind him. They reached a building labeled "HQ" as they head inside where there is bunch of monitors of the island and tracking devices of the contestants movement. Chris sat down at a seat that is in the middle of room while Chef and CJ sat at one of the many chairs that are monitoring the island.

 **0 down, 22 to go**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm leaving off at this point, this time around to give more of a cliffhanger. Plus I'm gonna fix everything to make it flow and seem better. This chapter was gonna be a Thanksgiving Special but by time I came back from exams, I realized Christmas was around the corner so sorry about that. I'll get the next chapter out real soon so don't fret this time. Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 **Now I do have some questions now...**

 **Who can you become friends with?**

 **Who can you become enemies with?**

 **Who can you love?**

 **Do you guys want a Christmas Special after this I finished this episode?**

 **Please answer this questions so I can get to work on relationships pronto. That's pretty much it, hope you all enjoy and DaOutsiderKing signing out.**


	5. A Rude Awakening(Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, Total Drama or the creations of the Chosen Ones with the exception of Ryan. All rights go to their respectful owners as I am here to only give the people a story to read.**

* * *

Conan being the last one to be announced was still partially close to the setup building as he walks with his weapon which was a spray gas pistol. He was walking through the until he bumped into a large man. That large man turns out to be Achilles. They both gets out their weapons, pointing at each other with Conan's pistol and Achilles' axe. They realized who each other were and put their weapons down, now looking awkward with blushes on their faces.

"Hey….Conan. I almost axed you there." Achilles says slowly while Conan looks sheepishly.

"Well I almost shot you there, so we're even….." Conan says slowly while continuing. "I don't want to take you out but were on different teams." Achilles nods in understanding as he didn't want to take Conan out either.

"How about this, we just go our separate ways since we can't team up and we don't want to take each other out. You go right and I'll take left so we won't have to meet for awhile." Achilles explains.

"That's a great idea. I guess I'll see you later." Conan says waving while continuing his path while Achilles blushes from the praise.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Achilles- looking relived. "I was just lucky it was Conan because I bet there is some people already playing this. I may be one of the lucky ones who watched Battle Royale before but I know for damn sure, that won't do squat."

Conan- still blushing from the encounter. "Good thing it was Achilles or I don't know what I would've done….I mean can I shoot someone even though it will only knock them out."

* * *

Caitlin was walking in another part of this big island with her map in hand. She was very nervous of this challenge. She stops, putting her head down in pain before out of nowhere, her looks and personality changed a little. Now twiddling her fingers, Mary starts walking nervously checking everywhere.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Mary- "Huh, I'm another personality of Caitlin. I-I'm...M-Mary." She stutters.

* * *

Renero was on the other side of island. He was walking until he got his mouth covered and pulled from behind by a firm grip. The person held onto the Renero as he noticed two people was walking which turned out to be two HellHounds. The person let go of Renero once he knew they were gone while Renero turned out to see who just saved him. He was surprised it was Ryan who still has some bruises and cuts from the spar he had with Jeane.

"I never would've thought you would save me, Ryan." Renero said as Ryan just shrugged and motion for him to follow. They both walked through the wilderness until Ryan stops in a place where a tree branch was taken down. Renero sits down while Ryan just crouches.

"We are a team. I maybe hard to get along with, hell I hate this team but we are still in this together. Plus I don't like those happy go lucky HellHounds." Ryan finally speaks while Renero nods. "We need a plan because once everyone knows someone is playing, there is going to be chaos."

Renero being concerned about that asks. "What do you mean about someone playing?"

"It's exactly like I said. Someone is going to straight up try to eliminate everyone that they possible can and once word gets out from Chris, everyone will start playing too so we will need a plan." Ryan answers as he gets up but winces a little while Renero jumps up and puts Ryan down again.

"What are you doing." Ryan asks bluntly. Renero face becomes determine.

"You are not going out there with all those bruises and cuts." Renero says while Ryan has a face that clearly reads (I've been through worse). "No, your not going out there until I clean your wounds. We need you at top shape since your one dangerous person who can win this challenge." Renero continued as he got out his water bottle to help clean Ryan's wounds.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Renero- He smiled sheepishly. "What can I say, I'm like a mother hen. I have to make sure everyone is okay even if they're on opposite teams because that's how I am."

Ryan- "I just had to pick the goofball didn't I. Well it could be worse." He said trying to sound mean with a small smile.

* * *

Vanessa was jogging through the island while thinking of her days of jogging to school with Lysander before she stopped when she realizes she is at a small building where her things are at. She sits by her bag until a gas bullet went shooting through the air which made her jump.

It was Jacob who was holding his pistol and he started shooting at Vanessa who grabbed her bag and starts dodging the bullets until he ran out. Jacob kept pressing the trigger but realizes that there's no more bullets. He bends down to get some more bullets but his shirt ripped out of nowhere making Vanessa blush hard. Jacob realize he had no more extra bullets either which snap Vanessa out of her trance and made her look at him with sympathy.

"Your Jacob right, well sorry about this but I have to win this challenge for my team." She says while she gets a marker out and start sprinting to him. Jacob dropped his weapon and started running away from her but he didn't make it far as Vanessa slashes the marker across Jacob's chest which exploded in sleeping powder that went straight for Jacob's face and made him instantly fall asleep.

Vanessa sits down on the ground in exhaustion until she hears a rumble from the bushes. She turns to see Lzzy smiling deviously holding a pistol which made Vanessa eyes widen. She started sprinting again while Lzzy just unloaded a clip on her. Vanessa ran away but was shot a few times sprinkling small gas fumes to her face that made her drowsy.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Lzzy- She smiled sweetly, enjoying this. "I would've intervened and saved Jacob but It was too late and his bod-" She says dreamily until she recovered. "I-I mean yeah it was too late...but at least his takedown wasn't a waste of time. I just took down one of the strongest competitors the HellHounds have."

Jacob- "Crap baskets! It's bad enough that I ran out of bullets but it's worse that I get taken out with my shirt off."

* * *

Lysander was walking in the far part of the island with his weapon which was powder-filled gloves. He searched through some parts of the island only trying to find one person. He stops and turns around when he hears a noise.

"Lysander." A girl's voice said as she came out. It turned out to be Vanessa, the exact person he was looking for except she was drowsy to the point she was on wobbly legs. She was about to fall but Lysander caught her before she fell. Lysander was sadden that she got caught.

"What happened, who did this?" He asks while Vanessa answers."It was Lzzy, she might be still close. You have to leave. I'm about to fall asleep. " Lysander shook his head holding her close.

"C'mon Vanessa, you can't fall asleep yet, I need you. I can't leave you like this….I wanted to tell you something." He said to Vanessa as she was dozing off. "I wanted to tell that I like you a lot, a whole lot and I want to be with you." He said to her but he stops talking when he realizes she already fell asleep. He sat her down and clenches his fists in anger. "I will win this challenge for you Vanessa." Lysander said as he walks away.

 _ **2 down, 20 to go**_

* * *

 **Confessional**

Lysander- Enraged. "Right when I was to tell her how I feel, Lzzy gets her out. They will pay, they all will pay!"

* * *

Lzzy walking going the opposite way of where she shot Vanessa, knowing someone was there, she decided she needed another plan.

"Hmmmm, I have to think smart in this challenge now that my distraction is gone. I could find a teammate and team up with them…." She says while the sun rises up again, making this the start of day two.

* * *

It was sunrise, Marie was by a lake with a waterfall. She was sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. She was happily enjoying the nature with surprisingly a content smile on her face. As she got up to put her shoes on, she heard Chris's voice booming through the island.

"Hey guys, you missed my voice. Well I know I did but this maybe not the time since right now I will be telling you who is out so far and the danger zones that will be approaching so get out your maps. The people that are out so far are Boy #4 Jacob Keller and Girl #10 Vanessa Singh. Wow only two people, c'mon guys, I know you all can do better than that. Now for the danger zones." As Chris was naming the danger zones, Marie got her shoes on and started walking while marking her map down. While she see came to a clearing, what she saw made her go into disappointment. There by a tree was Lucky sleeping with his thumb in his mouth...

Smith, Peter, Rylee, suprisely Riley, and Achilles who joined them a few minutes ago were all now camping.

"Can you tell me, why are we waiting like sitting ducks." Riley growled already being annoyed with the fact that she had to team up with people

Smith looked at Riley with relaxed but joyful eyes. "Right on with that but I can't disagree with these arrangements, I mean when in a while can you enjoy this calm tone." She says while Riley scoffs. Achilles spoke, gaining their attetention.

"If you going to be like that, then how come you joined them?" Riley crosses her arm, saying. "Well it was either that or be run for awhile and quite frankly I'm tired."

Rylee speaks for the first time gaining the other three's attention. "Look Peter and I have a plan but you need to hear us out. " They reluctantly nodded while Peter explained to them. "Okay here is the plan…"

Ryan who was patched up and Renero was walked quietly. As they kept walking Renero kept an eye on Ryan because he took off his bandages five times already.

"Why do you keep looking at me."Ryan asked annoyed. Renero didn't seem affected while he glared at him.

"Because, you keep taking those bandages off when you need them on." He said while Ryan got quiet. "You think we are going to find other people from our team." Renero asks, trying to get a conversation up.

Ryan just shrugs. "Considering the fact that Jacob is out, we can still find a lot of our teammates. Is just can we trust anyone of them." He answers while Renero gave him a "Are you paranoid look"

"I'm forreal on this, there's not that many people you can trust on this island. Even me just as I can't trust you." Renero slowly nods, trying to come to terms with this.

"But hey that don't mean you can't have friends right?" Renero asks but receives no answer as Ryan goes quiet.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Renero- determined. "I must take care of my team. So when one is feeling troubled, I must help."

* * *

Conan, Cooper, and James were at an abandon warehouse filled with electronics. Conan was typing like a madman on a laptop while Cooper and James sat on desks awaiting to know what Conan was doing. Everything was silent and the only noise that could be heard was the typing of the computer from Conan. The teen finally stop typing and look at his friends."I figured how to beat this challenge easily." Conan said while Cooper and Ethan looked surprised….

Jeane was at empty small building eating some bread that she got. What was surprising was that she didn't have a scratch on her. She turns around out of nowhere where she notices Lzzy right behind her.

"Can I join you." Lzzy asks. Jeane just patted the seat next to her where they started conversating. When they were finished eating, they both got up but before they left, Jeane grabbed Lzzy by the arm.

"I may be teaming up with you but that doesn't mean I trust you got it." Jeane threatened while Lzzy gained a creepy smile. "Same to you."...

Alyssa was walking feeling alone until she heard a yell. She sprinted and hid in the bushes while she watched Jacque slashed Aria with his weapon which was a big paint brush with sprinkling white powder. The powder instantly knocked Aria out. Alyssa was about to to yell until a hand covered her mouth, shushing her. Jacque look behind him and noticed it. He started walking towards them slowly with a smile on his face. Alyssa was let go and turns around to see Ryan who was looking crazed and Renero who was looking shocked. Ryan then talks silently but quickly.

"You two go, I'll handle this to buy distraction." He said making them silently scream. "No you can't go out there, did you see what happened to Aria!" Renero quietly screamed while Alyssa agreed with him. Ryan sighed putting a hand through his hair even though he remained that crazed look.

"I don't have time for this, now go. I'm bloodthirsty right now." Ryan said while Renero gets up and starts walking while dragging Alyssa who look a little guilty.

Jacque was almost to the bush when Ryan stepped out with a small maker. They stared at each other with Jacque's dark brown eyes piercing through his opponent while Ryan's heterochromia sparked lightning through them like he it awaiting for this challenge…

Jacque and Ryan was staring at each other waiting to see who will make the first move. Jacque tired of waiting runs straight to Ryan who does the same thing. They both were close to each other when they bought their weapons getting ready to slash when they stopped and turned around when they both heard a raging scream. The person screaming blazed through woods and rammed right through Ryan sending him skidding across the field. Ryan was coughing up dust as eyes were blurred, his wounds coming back full force. A shadow appeared before him, Ryan tried to move but he was slash across the head with his own weapon bringing the gas up to his face. Jacque was going for another strike but Ryan got up and pushed him off while seeing Lysander who was still raging going after him again. He got trucked this time. Now he couldn't move as he was getting drowsy. Before he tried to get up Jacque slashed him again making him again, putting him asleep. Jacque put Ryan's marker in his pockets while grabbing his big weapon. He turns to the satisfied Lysander. "You want to get the others out or what." Jacque said while Lysander goes up to him being calm again. "Yeah, I'm looking for Lzzy and any other Raijūs." Lysander responds while Jacque gains a smirk. "Well then let's go." Jacque says as him and Lysander goes farther in the woods.

 _ **5 down, 17 to go**_

* * *

 **Confessional**

Jacque- "I don't know what Lysander is mad about, probably…..Vanessa but whatever it is, I'm going to use this to my advantage especially if this advantage just took out a strong player on the Raijūs."

Lysander- "I feel okay right now, I'm still pretty mad about Vanessa but atleast I helped get a person out. Now all I got to do is win this challenge with Jacque and the Hellhounds won't be in danger of sending someone home."

* * *

Cooper just bought a barrel to the room, Ethan was sitting on the floor exhausted, and Conan was still typing like crazy. Ethan wiping the sweat off his head he asks Conan, "Why are we doing this anyway." Conan turns around with a smile. "Easy, if I can get the stuff I need, then we can make a sleeping bomb that will put everyone to sleep." Cooper looks shocked while Ethan looks happy. "So we're gonna stay awake right." Cooper asks, getting a nod from Conan. "You got any other plans because I know the barrels, and other stuff ain't just for that." Ethan says. Conan just smiles, "Well you're going to have to wait and find out."...

Jeane and Lzzy was walking through a jungle calmly but glancing at each other from time to time. They stop and pointed their weapons when the bush rustled. A squirrel scampered through the leaves making them relieved until Peter and Rylee walked out of the bushes, surprisingly calm.

Jeane points her bow and sleeping bag at Peter, threatening him. "Now that you just blew your spot, are you ready to face the consequences of that?" Lzzy pointed her weapon at Rylee. Peter just raises his hand while….smiling. "No it's you guys who just blew ya spot." He said as they looked confused, Riley rushed in and tackled Jeane while Lzzy shot Peter but got caught by Achilles' paintbrush catching her on her arm. Riley and Jeane was fighting over the latter's weapon until Riley pushed Jeane and slashed her with a marker. Jeane got back up quickly, turned around and socked Achilles in the face saving Lzzy who in return grab her weapon, shot Peter and Rylee twice who was put to sleep instantly. Smith rushed on the scene to see Riley running away from them. Achilles recovers and slashes both Lzzy and Jeane with his gas brush and was about to swing again but they started running. As they were running, they saw Smith and Achilles chasing them. Lzzy turns to Jeane and smiles weirdly. "Sorry, but it looks like you're on your own." She says as trips Jeane who looks a little shocked as the betraying blonde took a different path leaving Jeane left with Achilles and Smith who immediately took her out. Smith and Achilles took Jeane's weapon and looked at they surroundings for Lzzy. "What do you think happened to Lzzy?" The peaceful looking girl asked her teammate. Achilles shrugged as they turned around to leave. Lzzy was hiding behind a tree, seeing all what happened to her "teammate".

 _ **8 down, 14 to go**_

There was a small park with a big oak tree in the middle. Nirvana who appeared for the first time in this whole competition was just sitting on top of the tree reading a book. She closed the thick book and put it in her hoodie pockets as she dropped down from the tree. She looked around the small park, being cautious of the wilderness or anybody that may appeared. Seeing it was safe, she started walking while carrying her weapon, a small fluffy pillow in one hand.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Nirvana- "I've been trying to keep a low profile because nobody will expect me to win nor try to go after someone. So my plan is to be sneaky but on my feet and hopefully that will work."

* * *

The red-haired kept walking until she saw a person sitting down looking at her reflection in the water. It turned out to be Caitlin or was it, Nirvana couldn't tell especially from the weird voice changes that's happening. Caitlin was letting her personalities talk freely which was only a once in a blue moon opportunity. "Are you sure, we are going to be alright." Mary talked on in a nervous voice but it changed into a happy voice as the voice changed. "But this is a fun challenge, think of all the friends that we can make." That voice changed into a sick and desperate tone as it got sadder. "But Madison, we can be eliminated at any point especially if all that powder gets over us." She got sick thinking of that and fell face first in the water. When she resurfaced, her voice changed into raspy but choked up voice. "Man, Sarah now you made me came out since you got hurt from being sick. If you all can keep Caitlin from getting sick then maybe we don't have to worry about me." Finally Caitlin came back, breathing a little hard, holding her head. "Alright Victoria, that's enough for today. I still got to find somewhere safe if I don't want to get caught." She says as she got up and continued her journey, all the while Nirvana stood there dumbfounded. "Well that just happened." She just shook her head and started walking. "Man, she must have a MPD. Wow, there's a lot of crazies here and I'm one of them." Nirvana said with a smile…..

The screen closes and came back to life, showing Chris who looked extremely happy. "Wow, so many people asleep and a lot of them are people nobody would've expected. With 8 down and 14 to go, which team will prevailed and who will be eliminated by the end of this episode, who knows. We will all find out after the break." Chris said going on break.

The camera flashed on with the sun rising as the third and final day has come. The announcement horn was blazing with a trumpet sound making everyone alert. Renero and Alyssa was running again, still trying to make sure they are far enough from danger. They see a small desolated village and goes in there quickly, entering a small rugged house. Renero pushed a worn down couch blocking the door. Alyssa sat down on the floor leaning on a wall as Renero sits by her. Chris' voice booms through the island. "Hello remaining campers. This is the final day so you guys and gals got to try y'all hardest this day if you don't want to risk going home. Now it's time to list the sleeping campers of day two." Renero was hoping Ryan wasn't one of them but he thought wrong as he and Alyssa gained a shock look when they heard the name of the first second day sleeper and fifth sleeping camper overall. " Boy #2 Ethan Cloverdale, Girl #4 Aria Benson, Boy #10 Ryan Walker, Boy #3 Peter John O'Doyle, Girl #8 Rylee, and Girl #11 Jean Valentine. Things have picked up from last time which I like. Keep this up and you won't suffer elimination when the time comes.

"Now for the danger zones…." Chris continues but Renero and Alyssa zoned him out as they were still shocked, that the teammate that they left behind is not in the challenge anymore. Alyssa curled up in ball and started swinging back in forth feeling guilty that a teammate got out because he helped her out. Renero seeing that snapped out of his shock and put an arm around Alyssa consoling her. "Hey it's okay." Alyssa raised her head up looking Renero in the eyes. "No it's not, it was my fault in the first place!" She then put her head down in shame. "Only if you two just leave me be and get caught then Ryan would've never be out of this challenge." Alyssa said as Renero family instincts took over with a stern look voice to match. Renero had his eyes shadowed, looking like he was remembering something. "You know when I first started taking care of children, I really didn't care for the job but this one incident happened where a kid jumped off the monkey bars and broke his leg." Renero started as he asks. "You want to know why this happened?" gaining a nod from the now interested Alyssa. "Just because I didn't pay attention to him. That broke me, I've felt like it was my fault for everything but then the dad of kid told me it wasn't my fault and when you screw up, you just get back up and fix that mistake even if you make many other mistakes. I took that to heart and now I'm caring for every baby, child, adult, or teen just because I'm like that. That day changed me." He said with a smile. Alyssa was shocked. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that it's not your fault. It was Ryan's idea in the first place so he can only blame himself and even then, we helped you because you're a teammate and no one gets left behind." Renero said as Alyssa was shocked to the core from this but understood it and started calming down, all the while hiding a blush that was forming on her face. "T-Thanks, I-I needed that. What are we gonna do now?" She asks gaining a shrug as he responds. "Well we've lost two of the most strongest players in the whole game so now we have to think more strategically than anything." Alyssa nodded as Renero continued on talking.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Renero(with bags under his eyes)- "Yeah Alyssa a pretty cool girl once you get to know her. Plus she's the only one who interacting with me personally so I'm grateful for that."

Alyssa(still trying to fight the blush that was forming)- "That was real nice of Renero to help me out. I still feel guilty but atleast I can accept that I'm not at fault. Hopefully we can win this challenge for the Raijūs."

* * *

Riley was walking now as she trudged through the jungle. She didn't regret leaving her teammates behind. They would understand, after all is said in done the Hellhounds will win right? She turned around, thinking she saw something. She started walking again as she saw nothing but that ended up being the wrong idea as she fell through a hole that was covered by leaves. "Damn! This was a trap. Who's out there!" Riley screamed, obviously angry at whoever was wise enough to pull this trap. She stop ranting when she saw a grenade fall in the hole, right before her feet. It exploded in a pile of sleeping powder as Riley tries to climb out of the deep trench but it proved futile as she instantly fall asleep. A man appeared, revealing it to be Cooper who had his weapon which was a pack of sleeping grenades. He looked over Riley seeing her sleeping peacefully which he wishes he can switch places with. He turns around and started carrying a large broken pipe back to "HQ". Once he arrived, he handed the piece and his weapon to Ethan who started helping Conan build whatever Conan's plan was. Cooper sits down exhausted as he looked over at what Conan and Ethan are building.

It turned out that Conan's "masterpiece" plan was to build a gas bomb that would send the whole island into a sleeping island, hopefully putting the enemy team to sleep. Now how would they not go to sleep, easy Cooper sewed up three masks that would protect them from the gas. He use parts from old leather, rubber hoses, and some metal that he found all over the building they were in. Conan tied an old rope he found to the pipe as he connected the other end of the rope to the box-shaped "bomb" and went outside to hang it up to the tree. He came back holding the pipe with a wide smile. "We are finally finished. Plan M is ready to launch." Ethan smiles and Cooper gave out a tired smiled. "Are you okay Cooper? It looks like you about to pass out." Ethan said concern for his fellow teammate. Cooper nodded. "I'm okay, I am just glad that it's finished. So are we gonna launch this as a last resort?" He said gaining nods from both Conan and Ethan. Cooper just lies his head back looking at the ceiling, thinking _'This day going by slowly'…_

Lzzy was hiding in the shadows of the palm trees as she followed Caitlin who was walking peacefully through the small beach. Lzzy came behind quickly and shot with the sleeping pistol, putting Caitlin to sleep. Lzzy thinking she was scout free, did not see when Jacque grabbed her from behind putting Ryan's weapon to her neck and taking her weapon simultaneously. "I scared you shitless, didn't I." Jacque smirks darkly. Lzzy was a little terrified having not even hearing his footsteps but she didn't showed it as she smiles darkly. "Well maybe a little but you're not scary. You did nothing to even show you're a threat. You probably only got Aria out" She says thinking she had him but she was shocked to Jacque's response. "You was right about Aria but I am a threat. Who do you think put Ryan to sleep." He said as Lzzy gritted her teeth. "So what now, you're gonna put me to night-night." She says as Jacque turns Lzzy around as she sees his eyes making her feel cold. "No, there's someone here who likes to avenge someone because of you." Lzzy eyes widen as Lysander came putting his night-night gloves on. Lzzy tried to grab her weapon but Jacque jumped back as Lysander put his glove right in front of Lzzy's face bringing fumes to her face. This made her drowsy and drop to a knee. Lysander walks right to her and tagged her on the shoulder bringing even more fumes that finally put the cold beauty to sleep.

Lysander has calmed down considerably after avenging Vanessa but now he had a challenge to win. "Ready Jacque." The mentioned teen nods, as they continued they traveling to find the other Raijūs.

 _ **11 down, 11 to go**_

Achilles and Smith was walking, trying to find Riley. They ended up seeing a big building and Achilles started running to it but Smith yells. "Yo mon, that's a dangerous path." Achilles listened and stopped right where the deep trench was, showing Riley sleeping peacefully. Smith walked up and saw it too. "Huh, even Riley can catch some Z's." She says as they both walked over the hole and walked into the building cautiously. That however proved futile when Conan pulled his weapon at Achilles who did the same thing while the "alternative one" turns her head and sees Ethan holding a sleeping shotgun in his small hands. Achilles realizes it was Conan who he was pointing his axe to…..again. "Ah fu-"

 _ **(During the same time but in the jungle, close nearby the warehouse)**_

Renero and Alyssa got out of the house and exited the village as they headed to another place, finding a lake nearby. The cleaned their faces but unfortunately before they can finish, Lysander and Jacque was waiting there for them. Renero was scared but he hold that in and threw his bag at Lysander distracting him as Jacque started shooting Lzzy's weapon at them. Renero pushed Alyssa to safety but he got shot in the left shoulder. He used his right shoulder to cover his face as he bought his weapon out and started distracting Lysander and Jacque while Alyssa runs away remembering what Renero said.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Alright, if we are ever cornered then you gotta run while I distract whoever it is." Renero said. Alyssa looks shocked and was about to ask why but Renero answered. "It's so you can win plus I'll only slow you down. you're much faster than me. You can probably find some other guys there. I mean look at your weapon, it tells you where you're teammates are at." Renero said motioning to Alyssa's weapon which was a GPS. Alyssa reluctant nodded even though she still had doubt. Renero smiles, grabbing her hand making, her blush a little. "Don't worry, it will be alright…"

 _ **(Flashback ended)**_

Alyssa followed her GPS, seeing two people on the map before she spotted a warehouse. She goes inside of it and sees Achilles and Conan pointing their weapons at each other and Ethan pointing his sleeping gun at Smith. Everyone turns to her but before she can speak she got shot in the back bringing gas in the room. When she fall, it revealed to be Lysander and Jacque at the doorway.

Conan seeing they are outnumbered, he turns to a chair where Cooper is at. "Hey, Cooper launch it…...launch Plan M!" He yells but he his jaw drops when he sees Cooper knocked out on the floor snoring. He turns around and sees Jacque who smiles. "Well, have a nice dream." He shoots the sleeping pistol but Ethan rams into Jacque making him shoot Achilles instead in the forehead making him fall asleep. Lysander goes to help Jacque as Conan took this situation and grabbed Ethan's sleeping shotgun and shot Smith who was looking at Ethan and Jacque, putting her to sleep. He turns around to get rammed when Lysander turns his attention to him. Now the 2v2 began as Jacque is getting most of the hits on Ethan while Lysander and Conan are fighting over the shotgun. Ethan pushes Jacque and jumps on Lysander's back. Conan took this chance and ran over to the pipe that could initiate "Plan M". He almost made it but he hears a shot and sees Ethan asleep while Jacque was holding the sleeping pistol as he shot Conan in the chest bringing the gas to his face. Conan tried very hard to not close his eyes as Jacque turns around to see Lysander knocked out, he was about to advance on Conan but Alyssa grabs his foot and trips him. Conan crawls outside, trying to prevent his sleep that is coming. He reaches to the pipe but Jacque gets up and shoots his hand as he notices Alyssa was asleep now. He was about to shoot again but he turned around hitting the tree making Nirvana fall out of it. He smirks deviously. "I was wondering when you would show your face again. After all you did take out Marie….."

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Renero was running from Lysander and Jacque but he stops when he sees Marie feeding deers. His appearance startled her making the deer angry as it came and starts beating up Renero. Marie tries to stop it as Jacque and Lysander arrives. Before Marie can call the deer, she fell to the ground with sparkling powder in front of her as a dart stuck to her arm. Jacque moves his eyes as he sees someone zooms across the jungle. Jacque just walked over to the deer and shot it, putting it to sleep as he sees Renero was asleep from the deer knocking the wind out of him. He wonders who it was that took Marie out….

 _ **(Flashback ends)**_

"Now I know it was you because the same sleeping dart that was on Marie's arm, was on Lysander's back." Jacque continues as the camera pans back to Lysander who had a small dart in his back. Jacque points the sleeping gun towards Nirvana but before he shot, Conan called him. "Hey Jacque." He said tiredly as he was holding the pipe connecting to the sleeping bomb.

"You may have took out, our knights, rooks, and bishops but this is checkmate!" He yelled as he use one hand to throw a mask to Nirvana, he pulled the pipe with the other hand. Jacque sees the mask and goes for it at the same time Nirvana does. The "bomb" exploded as the huge island was filled with sleeping powder. Everyone was knocked out from animals to fishes in the lakes. Chris was having the time of his life as he checked the cameras. The gas was clearing up as the horn blaze through the island. "Ladies and Gentlemen…..we have a winner. The winner of the first ever Awak-a-Royale is…..

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

A figure was standing in glory with a mask over their face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Girl #3 Nirvana Banks making the Thunderous Raijūs the winners! I will be seeing you the Blazing HellHounds later in elimination." Chris announced. Nirvana was on shaking legs, smiling until she fell asleep. "Eh, CJ and Chef. Can you guys get those 5-star rating campers for me?" Chef and his son nodded as they put gas masks on and headed to get the campers so they can get off this island. "Well after knowing who won, who will be eliminated from the Blazing Hellhounds. You will find out after this break." Chris said taking another break.

The camera reappears showing the familiar island of where the campers are staying. The small park which now had eleven seats on the ground and was now occupied by the tired Blazing HellHounds and the host who was standing up, behind the podium with a tray of ten plastic travel mugs filled with coffee.

"There are ten coffees on this tray which means one of ya'll will be eliminated from the competition and must ride the newest send-off transportation which is the Explosion of shame." Chris said motioning to the big airbag-like thing on the dock. "Now the first person safe is Jacque." Chris said as he throws the portable mug to a smiling Jacque who caught it. "Next are Lysander and Vanessa." They both smiled at each other as they caught their mugs. "Achilles, Smith, Caitlin, Marie, Peter, and Rylee are all safe." They each caught their mugs with a smile. Riley was growling with worried in her eyes while Lucky was also worried. "The final mug goes to…..

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

….Riley." Riley begrudgingly caught her mug while Lucky looked a little sad but he smiled after it and stood up saying bye to everyone. "Well it was an awesome time to be here with new friends and hopefully I'll see you guys in the future." Lucky walked on the dock where CJ was at. He put a helmet on Lucky who lays down at the top of the balloon-like thing. Lucky waves bye to everyone as the assistant chef presses the button next to the machine which explodes like a "popcorn" sending Lucky flying sky high and away. "Will he be alright?" Marie nonchalantly asks. CJ just shrugs as everyone starts heading to bed. The camera pans to Chris who was smiling.

"The gamer is the first one eliminated in Total Drama Mania, who will be next, what is next for the chosen ones, will they ever get sleep? Well find out on the next episode of Total…..Drama….Mania." Chris said finally signing out.

* * *

 **A/N: Got this chapter out quicker than I ever had before. I am working on the Christmas chapter right now but I don't know when it be done. I do know it's before New Years so get ready for that. Keep me updating whenever y'all feel like it on your relationships. Last but not least, Imma give you all my reasons on why this person got eliminated so let's start...**

 **Reason for Lucky's Elimination: The reason why Ethan Cloverdale was eliminated was because I had no use for him really. My friend came up with him to just be there and bring fun for one day. So I did just that. Lucky bought out the fun in the campers with his gaming skills and imaginative knowledge but it wasn't enough to stay in the competition.**

 **Happy Holidays and Happy New Years to all, DaOutsiderKing signing out.**


End file.
